A Complicated Force
by ijustfuckinglovehetalia217
Summary: In a world where all ideas of love and romance had nearly faded for a loveless Englishman, Arthur tries to grasp the complication of relationships, while Francis fights to convince him its pretty simple. Will Arthur understand love in time before the one he set his heart to drift away?


It was a cold morning in London and Arthur was in the kitchen, finally giving up on attempts to make breakfast. He had started making food at around 5:30 in the morning and it was already 8:00 with his supposed breakfast now in coal-like lumps on the sink and piling a bit on the trash can. He sighed as he grabbed his coat and his keys, finally making up his mind to go to the cafe nearby for a decent breakfast. Sometimes he wonders why he still tries.

Heading out, he looked around him as people busily hurry about in a blurry rush. It gets a little bit boring to have nothing to attend to. No job at the moment since he quit the last one which was still around 4 months ago. He also had no conference to anticipate anytime soon because the next meeting remains unannounced yet. All in all he was currently, goodness how he dreaded to admit it, a bum.

It would be atrocious to assume he had not tried to pursue an occupation since his disgraceful quitting for he had sent out resumes and attended interviews religiously a few weeks after. All he failed to do was to realize how terrible the job industry was at that current year. People were struggling to find jobs everywhere and he had the audacity to quit his decently paying job. Lucky is the sap that gets to replace him. That was one hell of an opportunity he won there. Or a she.

He sighed and sat down at the cafe upon arrival, waiting for the familiar server woman to attend to him. No, he held no interest for the woman but he did notice the brand new ring wrapped around her finger.

"Good morning sir. What are you having today?" She asked him with a smile, larger than usual.

"The same as I always get love." He replied with a smile of his own "I hope you don't mind but I must say I don't recall that ring on your finger the last time I saw you" he knew she wouldn't mind the question. She had always shared small conversations with him even before.

Her smile, if possible, grew larger. She laid out her hand and giggled as she stared at the ring. "It took him 6 years before asking me..." She said as she gestured to the lad manning the kitchen. "... But ask me he did."

Engaged.

"Congratulation my dear!" He exclaimed and grinned for good measure. A few more words and the girl was off, and he was alone once more just waiting for his breakfast to arrive.

The smile faded as he waited, his mind drifting to the idea of marriage and weddings. He was a bachelor until now. Who knows when he would be able to marry, if he would ever wed that is. He probably won't. Then again, upon sudden realization on what and who he is, he could only sigh as he thought to suppress any ideas of marriage for it was not possible. It never was.

Heaven knows he wasn't lonely... Was he?

Most men his age already have wives or families. They had something to work for and wake up for every morning. The face on the social security services frontman when he mentioned he was still single was almost insulting with a light splash of bewilderment.

Why was there a standard anyway? At this point you have to this or that. It was unfair. People shouldn't dictate standards for such a sensitive issue. A man or woman's choice in social or relationship status shouldn't be questioned just because it sways from what majority have achieved.

His thoughts were disturbed by the girl coming back with his chicken omelette and potato soup. The tea was a standard. Never not tea.

As he ate, he pondered over his thoughts again before he was once again distracted by the sudden noise of the chimes as another customer comes in. There was a sound of heavy boots suddenly making soft hollow thuds on the floor and a soft, male voice cussing in an all too familiar, foreign language which made Arthur's head come up in both surprise and disbelief.

"Merde... What an awful weather!" Francis cried as he stepped in, his cream white sweater brandishing dark little splotches of water, from the rain. His long blond hair pulled down by the small droplets of water clinging to the tips of the golden strands.

Arthur looked outside. Sure enough, it was raining. His eyes flitted back to Francis, who had now turned to his direction, shaking his head lightly to get rid of the pesky drops in his hair. Such vanity was still incomprehensible to him.

Suddenly, the French man seemed to finally grasp his presence and he gave a small, slightly unwilling smile. A few steps closer and Arthur found his eyes narrowing, much to Francis's wariness.

"Allo... Anglais..." He then closed the small distance and was now leaning on his table. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

Irritating.

"What are you doing here frog?" He asked indignantly, crossing his arms.

Francis remained unabashed by Arthur's cruel tone and tossed his curls lightly before laughing. "I am here to settle some things with a company deal gone wrong. Luckily, I already knew my way around and didn't waste time grappling for directions." He sounded quite proud. "Although the weather is so unpredictable that I am tempted to keep my umbrella open. Just in case..."

Arthur rolled his eyes. First he jibes on the weather. Sooner or later he would find another million things that makes England a 'dreadful' place. Like he always does. England is so cold. English men are so unfriendly. English food is terrible. He could already hear them coming.

Francis had other plans though and sat with him. "Then again I have gotten used to it. It isn't all that bad once you get the hang of the weather. This is probably my fault. I expected rain and I still chose to neglect my umbrella. Shame for my new sweater though. English rain... What a way to christen my new clothing"

"You're always wearing new clothing" Arthur chimed, not completely unfriendly.

"Exactly" Francis piped up and smiled. Arthur didn't quite get what had just happened but they weren't yelling at each other yet so it was a good sign to continue.

After a few minutes, Francis tapped his arm and he flinched, earning a small huff and an eyeroll from the French man. He spoke easily. "What about you cher? Headed somewhere? Would you mind if I stayed with you here for a while? Just until the rain calms down and I could go on my way again." After a thought, he continued "... I'll behave I promise"

Well. Arthur didn't know how to react to that. He was going to agree depending on what Francis meant by behave. He looked outside at the worsening weather and sighed. He supposed it couldn't hurt. He was in no hurry anyway.

"Fine frog." He shrugged "...but if you tick me off I will not hesitate to leave you drenched in the rain"

Francis only scoffed "I assure you, I'm at my best behavior today"

Arthur nodded and watched as Francis's food came in. He couldn't even remember Francis ever ordering. As they sat in easy silence, the waiter served a small chocolate pastry to Francis. Francis furrowed his brows.

"Excuzes moi... I don't think I remember ordering this" he pursed his lips in confusion. Much to their surprise, the waiter laughed and nodded. "No sir, you didn't." Then he looked at Francis, smiled widely and winked "... But nonetheless you may have it. It's on my charge. Enjoy." Before anything else, the waiter left and Arthur stared at a now-blushing Francis. Then his face split into a grin and he carefully slipped the small fork into the chocolate and took a dainty mouthful. His smile could only mean that the pastry had passed his standards... But judging from that sudden chuckle, it wasn't only the pastry that had passed his standards.

"Mon dieu... That man was quite a charmer" he sighed and put a hand to his chest dramatically "... Did you see the way he looked at me? It's been years since I was this pleasantly surprised by such a man..."

Arthur felt a pang of irritation. He barely knew the guy and he was already going gaga over him worse than a teenage girl asked out by her first crush. Was Francis really this... easy?

Francis read his mind apparently and frowned. "Don't ruin the moment sourcils. I can practically smell the judgement emanating from you. It was a pleasant surprise and as shallow as it may seem to you, I've still a right to be pleased."

"Whoever it is, you are always pleased when someone woos you" Arthur snapped. "You should stop seeming so easy for everyone to access... You seem easily dazed by someone's admiration for you that it looks-"

Before he finished, Francis had already leaned back on his chair and looked away. His face painted with an expression of sadness and of being offended. Arthur thought twice before continuing but Francis already spoke.

"I am not easy. I am appreciative. If someone could take the time or effort to try and please you, regardless their being strangers or not, I only wish to show them I appreciate it. That I am glad for whatever little thing they did to make me feel good..."

Arthur huffed and then leaned forward "... People nowadays won't do good to you unless they get something in return..." He explained.

Francis looked at him, actually offended now. "Is that really how you think of everyone? I do believe there are some who do such but not everyone was born to deceive others. I am not like that. You are not like that are you?" He asked, gesturing to Arthur. Then he shook his head and sighed "If you keep looking at everything and everyone that way, it is no wonder you haven't found happiness with anyone yet."

As he said this, the rain calmed down and Francis raised his head. He looked as though he was ready to be anywhere but with Arthur. He now genuinely felt bad and wondered whether there was truth to what Francis said. Could it be that he, himself could be he reason he was finding it difficult to find someone? To be happy with someone?

Maybe.

But for now, all he knew was that Francis had already stood up and was bidding him goodbye before waving at the waiter who smiled and waved back as Francis finally left the cafe.


End file.
